Silpnybė
by Lessie Daymon
Summary: Lithuania has a few choice words for the rest of the nations, no matter how much trouble it might get him into.  Somewhat autobiographical, first person PoV, formatted as a monologue.  Oneshot.


**This is just a monologue, because I was considering Lithuania's character versus his historical role. I don't write to please, as my beta yolapeoples pointed out, and the bias should be palpable as it is a first person monologue from Toris's perspective.**

**It would be wonderful if anyone could offer criticism as to his voice, I know it may be slightly different than some of the typical renderings.**

I'm not an impossibly weak person.

That seems to be the agreement, for some reason—between England and America, for Russia and Germany. But, after all these years, has that really been how I have presented myself?

I suppose it's no matter either way now, and Gilbert would tell me not to live in the past- but I was the largest nation in Europe. I was the last surviving non-Christian power, despite the rather rigid _insistence _of thosearound me. I survived all of that, without Poland, at first, and in the end, it took more than half a millennia to take the two of us down. And then, things grew worse.

Russia, a stronger nation now, was going through his first true modernization, and his monarchy had much to prove. They did so, successfully- if I am to admit nothing else, I will admit that. Poland and I separated from Russia again; it was for a short period, before he would attack us again, but it happened. And in 1918, Russia managed six months, before many of us pushed him back. It was around that time when he started to lose his mind—between the pressure of losing his monarchy in such a bloody revolution, and the pressure of losing the option that seemed to work in so many other nations.

But Russia was still building up after the collapse of his King, and it was far too early to partition other nations. I suppose he got the point, and I had my freedom for another twenty years: fleetingly, as had become routine.

America is something I would rather leave out, except for one thought—he was wonderful, in a time when I had nothing. All I hope is that such an event did not shape his perception of me.

Prussia was the only one who met him while in glory: he was lucky enough for his prosperity to coincide with Alfred's revolution.

Russia appeared again, and it was a year of living with him before Germany pressed forward, broke their treaty by kicking down his door. I had heard nothing of what he had done—it was the Soviet Union, you heard good of our good neighbors and bad of the others—and so I went nearly willingly, knowing full well of the gulags and not well enough of the concentration camps.

It was a mistake I would weep over later, trading one torture for another. That was four years, and when Germany fell, none of the Allies were discontent enough with Russia's presence in Eastern Europe. This meant that America and England would have signed my brothers and I, and Poland, and countless others willingly to the Soviet Union, even as America's legacy of protecting colonized nations rang through our heads.

It was the second time those nations had watched in silence, and the second time that America adopted a policy of blindness to Soviet occupation.

It was a long fifty years, of what I needn't explain again and again—explanations seem to be the root of America and England, and Germany and Russia looking at me as weak, as small. Those of us under the circumstance realize the difference, how exactly opposite a G-8 member's perception of weak and strong becomes.

You're a lot of fools. I haven't much more say in international politics now than I did fifty years ago, but decision-makers have been growing more flawed over time.

You don't have to worry about me starting a Revolution over it, and perhaps that is part of the problem. England and America, Russia and Germany: Nations like each of you see yourselves at the top of the world- as though anyone lower is fragile or unimportant, developing or second-world.

My boss is going to murder me for writing this—she would have, when you were all children—but get off your damn high-horses.

I declared independence three times, over a hundred years.

I can be stronger than any one of you has proven.

**So some footnotes, though I didn't want to actually star any parts and distract the readers. I'm going to just disclaim right now that I am a painfully biased person, and if I get a rise out of anyone throughout these historical notes, I will have accomplished my purpose with them. I have an opinion and so can you? I was also somewhat stuck in the Lithuania mindset while writing these.**

Quick rundown of Lithuanian history, cut and made simple which distorts it a bit. If you'd like an entirely unbiased version, read a history book—actually, don't. There are no unbiased sources, really.

You have the Grand Duchy emerging in the 12th century and lasting until 1569, upon which it joins up with Poland, whom it had already been quite neighborly with (Because of the Teutonics and their crazy Christianization of the 'pagans'.)

Russia starts to build up because it looks around and realizes "shit, we're in the stone age around here", and Austria and Prussia spring at the opportunity and Poland-Lithuania is warred on and partitioned in the late 18th century. So, Hetalia-verse, this is the first takeover of Liet by Russia, which is why I spared the other two such little mention—artistic license of history.Or something. Moreover, from a World Historical point of view, it was really Russia's strengthening that made it so much easier for Liet and Poland to be defeated. Not to mention the whole three-separate-nations-jumping-for-the-kill bit. (This seems to be a reoccurring thing with Poland and Lithuania.)

In 1812, because Lithuania never just rolls over and dies, the Grand Duchy revolts against the Russian occupiers. Which doesn't work, even with the French army soon to attack the Russians. If we think that Russia "doesn't really do anything until the USSR, anyway", he started forbidding Latin characters and the Lithuanian language in 1864.

Now, at this point, Lithuania gets ruled by Poland for a while and then the Soviets are (general assholes/biasbias) pressing on the matter of occupation. 1918 DOES NOT WORK, with the Lithuanians and Finns and most everyone else, because it's just too early for the Soviets and they're Not Strong Enough. Lithuania becomes its own state again, particularly with the Soviet-Lithuanian Treaty of 1920.

Russia decides that was a silly idea and takes over in 1940. We all know the historical background of Germany and the USSR at the time, shit happens (you know, like the Holocaust) for a few years, and Russia gets Lithuania (andeveryoneelse) back in 1945, when Germany falls and Hitler kills himself and it all goes to hell.

The other nations are TOTALLY COOL WITH THIS, _but not really_. English and American leaders are actually rather unhappy with Russia in Eastern Europe, but they aren't unhappy enough to make an issue out of it—though the "We're all going to blow each other to bits!" theory hasn't come up majorly yet (Russia doesn't have nukes during WWII at all).

We get a hellofalot of bullshit under the Soviets, killing hundreds of thousands of people in Lithuania alone, which is a veritable TON for the country. But once again, Lithuania organizes resistance movements, forms an underground government (Maybe less awesome than Poland's, because Poland is amazing in this right/biasbias), hides thousands of his eligible teenagers from the Soviet army, and illegally aquires books in Lithuanian Latin text from Finland down to Estonia, and eventually declares independence (the first one to do so) some half a century later.

**Is it any wonder that he doesn't like to be treated as a weakling?**


End file.
